


Owl Buddy

by Flossy2003



Series: Cassandra Appreciation Week 2021 [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cass is sick, I don’t really know what else to say, Owl is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flossy2003/pseuds/Flossy2003
Relationships: Captain of Corona's Guard & Cassandra (Disney), Cassandra & Owl (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Cassandra Appreciation Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211096
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Owl Buddy

Cassandra sighed, sticking out her bottom lip. 

Her dad had insisted she stay in bed, after she woke up in the night with a terrible headache and feeling really nauseous. 

She’d argued that she was fine and tried to get up at her usual 5:30 am. 

As soon as she got out of the bathroom, after her morning wash, she began to feel dizzy. 

She slipped her dress on, and tried to do her corset up, but her head was spinning so much that she couldn’t see what she was doing and it ended up taking much longer than it normally did. 

Next, she attempted brushing her short, dark waves and curls into a bun, but her hands started trembling and she couldn’t put the pins in, without stabbing herself in the head. 

Once she was finally ready, she went into the Guardsman’s dining room to have her breakfast, but ended up having to excuse herself halfway through, to chuck it back up. 

That was when her dad had intervened. He met her in the hallway, and noticed her trembling form, unkempt hair, loose corset and red, puffy eyes. 

He ordered her to go straight back to bed. She tried to protest, but he took her by the shoulders and practically steered her back to her bedroom. 

Faith had taken over her Lady-in-Waiting duties for that day, allowing Cassandra to spend her time in bed, bored out of her mind.

Owl turned his head to look at his human. He could tell that she was bored and frustrated, he knew her well enough by now, to judge from her facial expressions. 

She needed cheering up. What would cheer her up? 

Owl flew up to Cassandra’s large, towering bookshelf and nabbed a book in his beak. 

“O-Owl? What are you doing?” Cassandra asked. 

Owl landed on her quilt and dropped the book onto her lap, with a hoot. 

The Ultimate Girl’s Guide to Kicking Butt 

Cassandra couldn’t help but chuckle at the title. 

She ruffled Owl’s feathers and allowed him to snuggle up to her, while she read. 

Her owl buddy always made her feel a little better.


End file.
